This invention relates to a paperboard self-locking tray for baking and transporting cake or the like.
Paperboard trays are known for such purpose, but it is conventional practice to construct prior art self-locking trays from blanks having grease resistant coatings on both sides thereof. This practice has been required because the self-locking feature conventionally utilizes fold constructions which expose both sides of the blank to the interior of the finished tray.
The tray of the present invention is of the self-locking type, but the fold and lock construction utilized therein does not require use of a blank coated on both sides. Tray costs are therefore reduced. In addition, the tray construction of the present invention utilizes a simple and inexpensive positive locking feature which insures tray integrity and stability after its formation from the single piece blank employed in its construction. The tray has sufficient strength and rigidity to be used as a shipping container for the cake or the like baked in it.